


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Zelina Vega

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [165]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ That photo...NSFW Alphabet Zelina Vega please and thank you! :)❜❜-AnonWARNINGS: SMUT, SEXUAL CONTENT, NSFW, 18+, GXG.
Relationships: Lana/Zelina Vega | Rosita/Original Female Character(s), Zelina Vega/Reader, Zelina Vega/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Zelina Vega

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Zelina will cuddle you after sex. Or you cuddle her. Either way, she likes to snuggle after sex._

_Playing with your hair or twirling it._

_Rubbing soothing circles up and down your back._

_Both of you just talking._

_If it is her snuggling into your side. Then you will play/twirl her hair. Rub soothing circles on her back._

_Clean each other up._

_Zelina likes to fuss over you._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Zelina likes all of her body._

_Her favourite body part of yours is your eyes, legs/thighs and lips._

_She loves looking into your eyes. Also, gets lost in them._

_She loves your legs/thighs because she loves it when they wrap around her head when she eats you out. Also, likes holding onto them. Running her hands/fingers up and down them, and stroking them, especially when you wrap your legs around her waist while making out._

_She loves how your lips feel against hers, and how soft they are against her lips._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Zelina will swallow your cum when she eats you out. Lick it off her fingers. She will also, make you suck your cum off her fingers._

_You also, will swallow her cum in your mouth, or lick it/suck it off your fingers. Like she does to you, sometimes you will make her suck her cum off your fingers._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Zelina won’t admit it or tell you, but when you are aggressive and angry, especially in the ring it turns her on._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_She knows what she is doing. Though she likes to learn new techniques and tricks._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_69ing. She loves this position because both of you get to eat each other out. Also, does this position on lying on the side._

_Doggy style when she is using a strap on._

_Face to face with a double-ended dildo._

_Scissoring. She also likes this position as well. Reclining on hers and your sides. Grinding each other’s pelvises together. Legs tangled together._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_It depends. She does like to make you giggle. So, if you are feeling uncomfortable. She will try to get you to loosen up by making you giggle. She is mostly serious during sex. But she also likes to have fun and make you giggle or smile._

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Brazilian style down there._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_She loves to be romantic during sex._

_She loves to play romantic music or just music._

_Loves lighting candles._

_Rose petals when it is an anniversary or special event._

_She loves praising you and getting praised._

_She loves holding your hand._

_Kissing you on the lips, neck, cheeks, jawline, collarbones, shoulders, stomach, thighs and back._

_She loves to tell you how much she loves you._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_She does masturbate either when you are away or in front of you._

_She always uses sex toys like a dildo, but mainly a vibrator._

_If you aren’t there, then it is her thinking of the last sexual encounter she had with you or a sexual fantasy._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom, spanking, praise kink, choking, hair pulling, orgasm control, role-playing._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do they do)**

_The locker room, pool, spa, shower, bath, hotel room, kitchen, against the wall/door/window, chair, couch, laundry room and floor._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you get angry and cocky. Also, confident. When you tease her. When you wear revealing clothing. Your moans._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Anything that hurts her and you. Also, anything that both of you don’t want to do or makes both of you uncomfortable._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She is a giver and a receiver._

_She loves it when you eat her out. She loves it when you look up at her._

_You use zig-zag licks, dragging your tongue up and down, lapping, weaving your tongue between her folds, long licks, and circling her clit, sucking and gliding up while still sucking. Also, fingering her._

_Her moans turn you on, as well as boost your ego._

_Zelina does the same thing you do. She loves to watch you tremble under her touch. Your moans make her smirk, and well motivate her._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Both. She can be fast and rough, as well, as slow and sensual._

_She is rough and fast when she is jealous and angry._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She loves them. She has no issue with them. If either she or you are horny then the both of you will find a place to have sex or go down on each other._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She is game to experiment and take risks as long as you are okay and comfortable with it though._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Two to three rounds. She can last for a while. Four if she is on a roll._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_She loves them. She mostly uses dildos, blindfolds, handcuffs, vibrators on her and you._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_She loves to tease you. especially in public._

_She loves to rub your pussy/clit through your underwear._

_Give you a lap dance._

_Striptease in front of you._

_Send you lingerie pics._

_Show you her cleavage. Or push her boobs together._

_Dressing up in lingerie._

_Doing exercise in front of you._

_Grinding against you._

_Dry humping you while making out._

_Teasing your entrance with the tip of the dildo._

_Teasing you with the vibrator._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_She is loud. She is very vocal and isn’t shy about it. Her moans, gasps, grunts, sighs, growls, moaning your name are all loud._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Zelina smirked at you. holding onto the rope, as she watched you aggressively attacked the opponent. A pool of wetness forming down below. Zelina bit her lip, as she watched you. She quickly composed herself before her mind wandered to dirty thoughts…_

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Everything is perfect down there. She doesn’t have hair down there._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is pretty high. She gets extremely horny when you turn her on or tease her._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_She will fall asleep when you do. Cuddling each other. Her strokes on your back or arm getting lazier before she drifts off. Not before she and you kiss each other. On the forehead and lips. Telling each other how much the both of you love each other…_


End file.
